


Big Brother Hood

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Big Brother Jason, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason has Bruce adopting pomblem, Jason is a Dork, Jason is a softie, Jason looks out for street kids, Jason-Centric, Street kids love Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason did what should have been done a long time ago, make sure that the kids on the street were taken care of and given a chance for a better future. And since no one else was going to to do it might as will be a former Street kid. He just wished the Bats didn't have to find out.





	1. Meet Amber

      Jason couldn’t help but let out a sigh. The Batclan were trying to figure out a missing person and this was a third there were two other this past month. Batman had called him in to help look over the area around the crime scene to look for clues. It’s been an hour, there no way there is any evidence that they could use. Even with Jason coming to help ten minutes to help isn’t going to do much.

    “Psst,” Jason turned to see a familiar kid hiding behind a trash can. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked about ten.  She wearing a blue hoodie that's at least two sizes too big. And a long sleeve purple shirt under that with dirty blue jeans. Then she wears purple old sneakers with one white and one green sock. She is of average height for her age but close to being underweight.

    “Big brother over here,” she whispered and waved for him to come over.

    “Amber, what are you doing out here at this time? I thought I’ve told you not to come into this area? It’s one of the worst spots in Gotham” Asked Jason squatting down to be her height.

    “I know I was trying to head back to the warehouse an hour ago, but I saw what went down.” Explain Amber, drawing all of Jason attention. “I hide away because I didn’t want anyone to see me, I was going to leave after they left but then the Bats showed up.” 

    “So you saw everything go down?” Asked Jason, Amber nodded in response. “Great, come on we can go tell the other what you saw.”

     “But they’ll send me back, I can’t go back they hurt me more!” Amber said, her voice shaking with fear.

    “Amber look at me,” Jason said place both hand reassuringly on her shoulders. “I would never let anyone force you to go back to those monsters if you help me I promise they have to go through me to send you back. And you know I would rather die than let that happen.”

     “I know you wouldn’t, but… I like it on the streets, I’ve got you, the other kids, and Doc looking after me.” Amber said with her eyes watering.

     “Then you got nothing to fear, and maybe they can help me help you. They’ve got connections the higher up of Gotham PD. So maybe if you help them, they send your Aunt and Uncle away. Okay?”

     “You promise to protect me right?” asked Amber

     “With my life,” Jason said holding out his pinky. Amber pinky promise Jason. “Now follow me and I'll interface you.”

     Jason leads Amber back to the original crime scene, where to fist kidnapping took place. Due to Amber following Red hood had to take a different rut causing him to arrive last.

    “Hood why do you have a child following you,” asked Batman voicing the confusion of Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, Black Bat, and Batgirl.

    “Because she saw what happened is going to tell us every,” Said Jason looking at the girl hiding behind his legs. “Hey don’t be shy, they may look scary but they are very nice.”

    “Like you?” Asked Amber shocking the heroes.

    “Some of them are even nicer,” Jason said reassuring her.

    “Where are her parents?” asked Dick glancing at Amber before looking at Jason.

    “They've gone to sleep,” said Amber before Jason could reply.

   “Then I bet your parents are going to freak when they wake up and you're gone. So it's best we get you home,” said Steph as she squared down in front of Amber.

    “Not that kind of sleep blonde,” said Jason.

     “What- oh,” Steph stop talking once she realizes what he meant. “Then who are you living with?”

     “The safe place,” answered Amber as if it was obvious.

     “What do you mean by safe place?” Asked Dick as he raising his eyebrow.

     Amber looked at Jason for permission, he gave her a nod.

    “It’s big brother Hood’s place, he let’s all the kid that don’t have safe place to live stay at. It’s always got some food and warm blankets. And we get checked out by Hood’s doctor friend Phoenix.” Amber explained with a smile. “He also gives us lots books so we could learn stuff so we can get our GED once we’re eighteen. I only agreed to talk to you guy because you can help put my aunt and uncle in jail.”

    “So Red Hood takes care of you?” asked Tim

    “Yeah,” said Amber nodding.

    “And you call him Big Brother Hood?” asked Steph clearly trying not to laugh.

    “Yeah,” Said Amber nodding

    “Let’s get back to the case,” Jason said.

    “Right, and we’ll help you figure out what to do with your aunt and uncle,” Said Bruce before looking at Jason. “We’ll talk about this later.


	2. The Safe House for Street Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I forgot to describe Amber I'll put it here and go back and edit it in the first chapter.  
> She ten close to elven. She has long brown hair with brown eyes. She wears a blue hoodie that's at least two sizes too big. And a long sleeve purple shirt under that with dirty blue jeans. Then she wears purple old sneakers with one white and one green sock. She is of average height for her age but close to being underweight.

   “Okay, so there were three white guys.” Asked Tim writing it down in a notebook.

   “Yep,” Amber nodded.

   “One was tall but shorter than Red Hood with brown hair and a tattoo on his wrist. But you couldn't get a clear look at it, only that ti was darkly colored.” Tim said repeating his notes.

     “Yeah, he was about Nightwings height,” Amber said

     “The others were shorter than Nightwing right?” Asked Steph butting in as she looked at the small brown haired girl.

    “Yeah,” Amber said in agreement

     “Then the second tallest had black hair, and looked to be limping?” asked Tim.

     “Yes like he twisted his ankle and it’s been a few days so it’s kinda healed but still not fully,” Amber explained quickly.

     “And then the third guy was around Red Robin’s height, slim build to, with dirty blonde hair?” Asked Steph.

     “Yeah, he looked kinda suspicious too. Like he would rob you if given the chance,” Amber explained.

     “Is there anything else you can remember? Any scars, like a burn or something?” Asked Bruce, Amber moved closer to Jason.

     “Will I think the second tallest had a scar on his eyebrow, but it could just be how they grow. I didn’t get a good look at their faces,” Amber said nervously. “I’m sorry I didn’t remember.”

     “You did great, he has a lot more to go on then we did beforehand,” Batman said giving her a reassuring nod.

     “Since you’ve got all your question, I’m going to take Amber home,” Jason said moving in front of Amber, cutting her from Bruce’s view.

     “Are we going to fly?” Amber asked jumping up and down with excitement.

     “Of course, it the quickest way back since Phoenix must be really worried,” Jason said picking her up.

     “You’re right we have to hurry,” Amber said nodding.

     “You got it, now hold on okay?” Jason said. Amber nodded eagerly.

     “I’ll meet you guys at the cave,” Jason said using a grappling hook to get on top of a building before they could say anything. Amber let out a cheer of excitement as they flow through the air. Jason made sure to have a good grip on her as he jumps from building to building, and if he took a few unnecessary ones, will not like anyone had to know.

     Finally, they made it to the safe house. It wasn’t the worst looking warehouse in Gotham, but it differently looked worn down. Jason sat Amber down and she followed him into the entrances, he flipped open a plane that looked like a power outlet and typed in the passcode. 

    “I’ve brought Amber back,” Jason yelled as he walked in.

     The inside wasn’t too bad. It had drywall and insulation instead after five months of using it. There was seven bunk bed, and two kings sized beds, all close together with some blanket on the floor with sleeping bags. Several bookshelves pushed in a library area with three sofas. The concrete floor was covered in mix match rugs. There where a couple of different tables with different chairs. Near the tables were a bunch of cabinets with a large fridge that hand it’s own generator, along with a microwave. Then there were a bunch of space heater placed around the area keeping it warm.

    A twenty old women came over with a look of relief. Her hair was dyed bright red. It was a pixie cut style with an undercut She had freckles dusting her cheek and across her nose. She was wearing a wearing a brown leather bomber jacket. A green shirt with brown legging. And brown leather boots. With a simple white flower crown to finish of the look.

   “Oh thank god your okay,” she said embracing Amber before pulling away and looking her over. “I was just about to go search for you, you didn't tell me earlier if you were going to be late or not come in tonight.”

     “That would be my fault Phoenix,” Jason said gating her attention. “She saw a kidnapping go down so she stuck around to tell me what she saw.”

     “At least she was with someone," Phoenix said giving him a smile before letting Amber go.

     “Please don’t be mad at big brother, I decide to stay there,” Amber said giving Phoenix her puppy eyes.

     “I’m not mad, just next time text me okay? You have my phone number, you might as well us it.” Phoenix said with a sigh.

     "I’ll be sure to do it next time,” Jason promised.

     “You better or I won’t let you eat my cookies,” Phoenix jokingly threatens.

     “Since Amber missed storytime, does that mean we get another story?” Asked David, a ten year old trans girl with blond shaggy hair. Wearing a yellow dress with a large red hoodie, old red leggings, and scuffed up red tennis shoes.

     “Will,” Phoneix said messing with the kids.

     “Please!! I promise to come home sooner tomorrow night,” Begged Amber with the other kids joining in.

     “Oh come on, we love listening to your stories.” Said a black hair boy around seventeen named Andy. He was tall but skinny with baggy clothes.

     “Please, We’ll go right to bed after,” David said trying to bribe her.

     “Fine,” Phoenix said in defeat. “I’ll tell you one after I talk with Hood.”

     “Yes!.” Cheers all 12 of the current resident of the warehouse that lived there. The younger ones head to the bookshelves to pick a book to read. Jason lea Phoenix outside the warehouse to talk.

     “Could you bring Amber’s file tomorrow night?” Jason asked as he leaned against the Warehouse walls and crossed his arms. “I might have someone who can help put them away.” 

     “Of course,” Phoenix said standing in front of him. ”I can finally rest easier with this sick freak put away.” 

     “Yeah, what kind of sick freaks think beating up a child is fun?” Asked Jason shaking his head. “You’re one of the only reason I believe in humanity.”

     “That’s some mighty high praise,” Phoenix said.

     “Yeah well it’s the truth, you did have to do all the things you been doing but you do.” Jason pointed out,” You could have walked away after I brought Amber to you at the free clinic you worked at.”

     “I would have felt guilty if I did, I would have been stuck wondering what happened to her then get myself killed for trying to find you so I could get an update.” Phoenix said shrugging, “plus I’ve been told I’m too good of a person to live in Gotham anyway.”

    “Where the lie tho?” Jason asked raising his brow even tho she couldn’t see it.

     “Did you hear what happened with Johnny?” Asked Phoenix moving to a different topic.

     “No, what happened?” Jason said intrigued.

     “He got a promotion,” Phoenix said grinning.

     “He definitely deserved it, he’s one of the good officers in Gotham Police,” Jason said nodding his head.

     “You should congratulate him next time you see him,” Phoenix suggested.

     “I’ll do that,” Jason said.

     “Did you like the book I gave you?” Phoenix asked.

     “Yeah, the poems were really good,” Jason said pausing before going on. “ I love how The sun and her flowers, talks about healings.”

     “I’m glad you liked it,” Phoenix said smiling.

     “I should be heading off, “Jason said pushing off the wall. “You can take care of yourself heading home?”

     “I’ll be fine,” Phoenix said brushing of Jason concern. “I’ve got my taser and my trusty knife, and if those don’t work I’ve got those self-defense moves you taught me.”

     “Keep practicing and maybe you can give Batman a run for his money,” Jason said jokingly.

     “See you tomorrow night hood,” Phoenix said as she heads inside

     “Night,” Jason said before leaving.

     He put it off as long as he could but it was time to head back to the bat cave. Bruce better not try to mess with this place, or he’ll have to shoot him in the kneecaps.


	3. Bats and a Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has a talk with Batman then leaves for Phoenix's apartment to plain.

    Jason sighed as he entered the Batcave. He put it off for as long as he could but it was time to face the Bats. They were all there waiting for him as he came in. Batman stood waiting for him but the others were standing around Tim as he worked on the computer.

    “Sorry, it took so long, had to make sure I could get you Amber’s file latter,” Jason said walking over to Batman. “Had had to handle a couple of thugs, don’t worry they still alive.”

     “Amber has a file?” Bruce asked if you didn’t know Bruce tells you couldn’t tell he was surprised.

     “Yeah, all the kids I take of care do, so if we can once we gather enough evidence to put the family their hiding from away. Maybe then find them a home or do what the ones avoiding foster care are doing. Studying for a GED so they have a chance for something better.” Jason said leaning against a railing and crossing his arms.

    “You have them study for their GED?” Dick asked looking over.

    “Yeah, it’s one of the things they have to do,” Jason explained. “As well as have a friend of my check them over, make sure they get their shots and stuff.”

    “You have a Doctor look them over?” Tim asked looking at Jason in surprise. “And they're a friend? You don’t pay them off?”

    “Yeah we’re friends, why are you so by this surprised?” Jason asked even tho he knew why.

    “No reason,” Tim said looking back at the computer.

    “I’ll have you know they think I’m a real riot,” Jason said.

    “So how long have you been doing this?” Bruce said before anyone could start arguing.

    “Does it matter? Not like it’s any of your goddamn business.” Jason argued as he glared at them from under his helmet.

    “You’ve been taking in kids, in Gotham,” Bruce repeated. “It is my business, rather you like it or not.”

    “Really? It’s your business now?” Jason asked with venom dripping from his voice. “It didn't seem like your business when they were starving in the streets. Or when they were being beaten by their family for fun. Or how about when the people at foster homes touched them? Hmm, or is that not part of your business. I mean out of sight out of mind right?” Jason said keeping his voice calm but with rage underneath it all waiting to be let out.

    “Jason that’s not,” Dick started.

    “No I want to hear what he has to say,” Jason interrupted as he stood to his full height and walked closer to Bruce. “Why is me taking care of children suddenly part of your business? Not like it meddle with anything you do. I mean you wouldn’t even have found out if I didn’t let Amber talk to you. So tell me why you suddenly decide to care about it.” Barked Jason.

    “Because they need a proper home, they need to go to school and to do that they need to be in foster care or an orphanage” Bruce committed.

    “God it’s like you didn’t even hear me,’ Jason yelled throwing up his hands. “Did you not hear me they can’t go to those place, they don't trust them. And if you try to force them to go to those place they just run or find new ways to escape.”

    “Jason, they can’t be on the streets,” Bruce argued.

    “You know what?” Jason yelled.” Fuck you, all of you but Alfred can go fuck themselves.” Jason yelled before storming off and ignoring the others calling after him. Why didn’t Bruce understand that if he tried to force the kids into the system he’ll just lose them?

    Jason didn’t really remember how he got there, he was blind by his rage to really think about where he was head. He wasn’t all that surprised he end up at Phoenix's apartment. She always helped Jason cool off when he was pissed. She would listen and shit talk with him, then give him some helpful advice to deal with the cause of his rage.

    He opened the window to the fire escape, it wasn’t lucked when she was home. He was hit with the smell of baked goods as he entered the apartment.

   “Great you came, I stressed baked again.” She said laying on the couch with a large plate rising on her stomach, piled high with sweets.

    “I can tell,” Jason said taking off his helmet and dropping it on her small dinner table. He removed his jacket and weapons as well. “I could smell it as soon as I open the window.”

    “Yeah, you seemed to have your mind elsewhere when we were talking, so I stressed out and came up with all the worst possible scenarios because my mind hates me. Then had a small freak out on what could be happening, but probably wasn't. Then baked my trouble away.” She explained, Jason moved her leg up before sitting down then dropping them in his lap. “So I have, chocolate cookies, browns with peanut butter mixed in, sugar cookies. And you’re favorite because I figured you might need them, my chocolate cookies with white chocolate and mint pieces mixed in with a hint of Nutella.”

    “This is why I love you so much,” Jason said grab said cookies. “All the amazing baked goods.”

    “Don’t forget my dark humor that matches yours,” She pointed out.

    “That does have a factor in it, also if I didn’t look after you, your body would have been in the morgue long ago,” Jason said smiling at her. “Probably form defending someone in need.”

    “What? Just me,” she asked raising an eyebrow. “Oh, come on at least a thug. I would at least take one of those assholes down with me.”

    “Nah, you take out two,” Jason said grinning. “You would give another one a pretty bad bite mark somewhere.”

    “Now you realize my potential, or at least my sharp teeth.” She said before letting out a laugh. Jason just smiled and shook his head.

    “With your love of biting people and sharp teeth I thought you could have been a vampire or something,” Jason said jokingly.

    “This is Gotham, weirder shit has happened,” Phoenix said in agreement. “For a while, I thought Batman was a vampire.”

    “Glad I wasn’t the only one,” Jason said picking up a cookie

     A comfortable silence took hold for while as they munch on their sweets and watching TV.

    “So, you going to tell me what’s going on or talk later?” She asked, “if you want you don’t have to tell me.”

    Another reason why Jason was fond of Phoenix, she doesn’t make him talk she lets him do it his own time instead of trying to force him to talk and making him angry.

    “The bats found out,” He said.

    “Well, shit.”

    “My thought exactly,” Jason said watching Phoenix. “And he wants us to put them in foster care or orphanages.”

    “Ha!” Phoenix laughed. “ As if they willing go there. And even if they do they escape first chance they get because of past experiences with them. After everything they have been through they don’t trust the system. It took forever getting so many kids to trust us.”

    “That’s what I said but he still won’t listen,” Jason said resting his head in his hands. “It’s only a matter of time till he finds our warehouse, then what will we do?”

    “We could move warehouses,” Phoenix suggested before shaking her head. “That wouldn’t work for long tho, but it could buy us time.”

    “Yeah, but how much time?” Jason asked. “We have to move all our stuff, and that takes awhile. Then making everyone know where to go and it can’t be outside my territory. And somewhere where there isn’t a lot of crime, so the kids have a less chance of getting taken to be sold.”

    “There too many much we have to do,” Phoenix said. “We can’t move warehouses.”

    “Then we have to figure out how to make The Batman change his mind,” Jason sighed. “And that bastard is way more stubborn than me.”

    “That my friend is for another night,” Phoenix said getting up and stretching. “Now is sleep since your done with your patrol. So you staying or what?”

    Jason looked out the window to see it was starting to rain. “I’ll stay the night.”

    “Cool, I got some clothes from last time you can wear.” She said heading to her bedroom, Jason followed her. She opened a drow in her dress and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and some flannel bottoms. She handed Jason the clothes. “Now go change.”

    Jason simple enter her bathroom, he removed his mask and sat it next to one of the many plants in the apartment.

    Jason started to stay the night occasionally after the time Phoenix found him passed out from fear toxin. Turns out she tries to keep the antidote on hand just in case. He woke up by her throwing pillows at him, she told him he was having nightmares. She made him go back to sleep, Jason was hesitant a first. Than Phoenix climb into bed and laid on top Jason, to try to make him sleep more.

    Since then whenever Jason decided to stay the night they usually sleep in the same bed. On those nights he usually does not have nightmares, and if he does Phoenix will throw pillows at him till he wakes up, from a safe distance. She has less chance of being attacked this way.

   Jason put on his mask before walking into the bedroom and seeing Phoenix wearing Wonder Women theme pjs.

   “At least you have good taste,” Jason said climbing into bed.

   “Wonder Woman is queen,” Phoenix said simply. “Good night Hoodie.”

   “Jason,” he corrected.

   “What?” Phoenix asked confused.

   “My name is Jason,” he repeated.

   “Jason,” she replied smiling. “Will then, good night Jason and don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

   “Night,” Jason whispered before closing his eyes.


	4. Of Files and Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes his round to make sure everything was business, as usual. A dangerous storm us on the horizon and heading towards Gotham. Well, Jason and Phoenix be able to protect the children or will everything they build start to crumble under their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know this chapter is on the long side

     Jason slowly woke up, he blinks as the sun shined in his eyes. He slowly sat up and noticed it was just him, Phoenix was gone. Jason could smell bacon being cooked, so she was cooking breakfast. And from what Jason could hear listen and sing along to music.

     Phoenix apartment wasn’t much but it felt safe to Jason like the manor once did. One bedroom and bath. There was a random plant in every room. The furniture was old but didn't look bad. Everything was mismatched but it went together in its own weird way. Most of it was light colors.

     Phoenix was dancing to the music she was playing and was already dressed for the day. Jason just stood there and watched with a small smile.

     “La la la la la la,” She sang as she flipped a pancake. “We take strange things to feel normal, we take strange things to feel normal, we take strange things to feel normal, to feel normal, to feel normal. I take my- Jason!” She said in surprise as she saw me standing there smiling. “So, um, how much did you see of that...exactly?”

     “Just the end of La,” Jason said smirking. “Not the kind of thing I would picture someone like you listening to.”

     “I don’t just listen to the lullaby I sing to the kids you know,” She said pointing the spatula at him. “I listen to some rock and roll, some alternative and stuff. There more to me than meets the eye you know. Beside where the fun being predictable.”

     “Yeah, I kinda guessed that already,” Jason said with a shrug. “Everything about is hard to predict.”

     “And don’t you dare forget it,” She said as she made two plat. ”So, ready for breakfast? Can’t kick ass and secretly be a big softie on an empty stomach. ” She asked grabbing the two plat and hands one to him.

     “Yeah, I’m starving,” Jason said as he ignores the last comment.

     Jason sat in front of her at her small table wooden table with a small flower pant in the middle. It seemed to be new since he doesn't remember it from last time. It looked like it was growing well.

     “You must have two green thumbs to be able to grow so many plants,” Jason said glancing around the apartment. There were three in random places on her bookshelf. “I tried it once and didn’t turn out so well. I almost killed in two days, I gave to Poison Ivy. She gave me a detailed manual book on every single plant incases I ever wanted to try again.”

     Phoenix looked uncomfortable at the mention of the plant villain as usual. Jason knew they must have history but he wasn’t going to ask. She never asked why he didn't like the bats, so he would ask about the villain

     “Well, you just need to know how to handle them, like how much water they need and when they need more again. Sure some might need a little more sun or none at all but you just need to keep a schedule and not forget when you last watered them.” Phoenix said with a shrug, trying to not appear tense. “I’ve got to admit they’re easier to handle than people. At least plat can’t bitch about how you're obviously wrong.”

     “I thought doctors had to have people skills?” Jason joked.

     “We do, but man can some people be hard to deal with,” Phoenix complained. “Johnny has it way worse tho.”

     "Yeah, I’m glad don’t have to deal with all the rules and the people coming in and out. Being a vigilante is so much simpler.” Jason said as he ate his bacon.

     “Plus you get to just punch the crazy till they unconscious so you don’t have to hear them,” Phoenix said pointing her fork at him before using it to eat some pancakes. “We have to hear them go on and on about, my sister said I have this disease and she obviously right and you're wrong even tho you spent years getting a degree to prove my sister is wrong. Or “No officer I’m totally not high as a kit right now, my eye are red from watching Marley and Me, and I’ve just haven’t eaten in awhile so I don’t have the munchies.”

     “That’s got be annoying,” Jason said in agreement. “I pretty sure I would rather kill myself then deal with all that crap. At least I can black flip off a building to avoid talking to people.”

     “As fun as that could be I wouldn’t switch my job, you get to help so many people,” Phoenix said with a small smile and her eye soften. “I’ve got the ability to help people and most of the time free of charge. I wouldn’t switch my job for the world, unless for world peace.”

     “Same,” Jason said in agreement, his lips curved up slightly as he thought about the people he has saved.

     “I better be off,” Phoenix said picking up her plat. “You can stay as long as you need to, I cleaned your outfit from last night, it’s hanging in my closet. Your weapons are hidden under my bed. Also, make sure to feed Sir Pounce a lot if he comes by, he didn't come by this morning for his breakfast”

     “I still can’t believe you name that cat that,” Jason said shaking his head.”Also, why do you feed the stray, why not move him into the apartment.”

     “What can I say, I have an addition to Dragon Age,” Phoenix said shrugging as she walks into their bedroom. “Plus he would get bored and he would be all on his own, nah better off free to do as he pleases.”

     “I’m not saying it’s a bad game just that the name is a mouthful,” Jason explained. “Also a fair point.”

     “Yeah, will that cat look like it does in the game so…” She said walking out with her brown fake leather messenger bag and holding a file. “Here, I’ve got all Amber medical records, Johnny got all the police record from when CPS was called. Be careful out there Jay.”

     “Don’t worry careful my middle name,” Jason said causing her to bark out a laugh.

     “You are only careful when it’s needed or if you haven’t spent time planning things out.” Phoenix pointed out.

     “True,” Jason said. “Don’t worry I’m the red hood, you should look after yourself.”

     “When haven’t I?” Phoenix asked before closing the door behind her.

     “Whenever someone needs help,” Jason said out loud.

     Jason hung around the apartment for an hour and a half before leaving. Sir pounce showed up for some food so Jason feeds him before leaving. Jason hurried to his apartment to change into civil clothes. He wore a red hoodie with a black shirt underneath it. Dark blue jeans that were a year old. And some black and white shoes. He put on a pair of sunglass to hide his face. He left Amber’s file underneath his helmet on his table before leaving. He walked to where some of the hookers lived.

     Jason didn’t just look after the street kids but also the strippers to make sure they were being treated right. He helps some of them that had a chance to have a better life. He dealt with the bad pimps or when some thugs and gangs tried to force them to work for their group. Plus he could now send them to a certified doctor to deal with any STD’s or to help them when they’re beaten.

     The girls loved Phoenix since she never treated them differently. She treated them with the same kindness as she did with the kids. She would bring them warm food when they were working or hot drinks if she was going to be in the area. And every now and then join Jason in beating up thugs that tried to force them to have sex with them for free. Phoenix also helped Jason with find jobs for the ones who really only did this because they didn’t have any other way to feed themselves. She also managed their injuries and get them medicine that needs and helps them get help if they’re addicted to drugs.

     Jason knocked on the apartment door and opened to reveals, Sarah. She seemed to be fine with no obvious injuries. She had brunet hair and green eyes. She was on the short side. She was wearing a jacket, a sports bar, and some sweats.

     “Well hello there Mr. Hood, did you happen to bring our girl with you?” She asked with a large seductive smile that she perfected.

     “Not today, she at work, saving lives and all that jazz.” Jason said,” I’m just checking up on you guys since I couldn’t last night. I might be able to put away Amber’s parent now.”

     “I was really hoping she could come visit, it’s been a couple of days since I last saw her,”  Sarah said with a pout. “And don’t worry about coming by, Amber deserves to be free of those little shits.”

     “I’ll be sure to tell her that,” Jason said.”So anything happening?”

     “Black mask seemed to be up to something lately, some of the thugs haven’t been paying us girls a visit much,” Sarah explained, Jason frowned.

     “Anything else?” Jason asked.

     “Nope, streets been quiet, too quiet in a way,” Sarah said as she crossed her arms and rubbed her arms nervously. “It feels like they hold their breath just waiting for something to happen. The girls have started to work in pairs just in case.”

     “I’ll be doing more rounds to keep an eye out, make sure the other girls got my number if they need me,” Jason said to reassure her. “I’m sure Phoenix will be at the warehouse if you need her.”

     “Can’t wait to see her again, and I’ll make sure they got it on speed dial,” Sarah said before she closed her door.

     Jason walked out of the apartment building. Black Mask was at it again, but what was his motive this time. Is he after Jason or is trying to rebuild his empire, it’s still very damage after what Jason put it thought. Jason knew he or Phoenix should stay in the warehouse more now, who knows what that asshole had planned. Then there are the streets being too quiet, which always spelled trouble. Jason knew something was coming and it wouldn't end well. Jason should start teaching some of the older kids how to handle themselves better. They could keep an eye on the younger ones if Jason and Phoenix weren’t there.

     Jason stood in the alleyway near Gotham’s police station, now to wait for Johnny to show up. Jason pulled out a cigarette and light it. Jason was starting to cut back to try and set an example for the kids, so far Jason usually has two a day, three on a bad one.

     “Hey hood,” Said a guy in a police uniform. He had dry blonde hair with brown eyes, that kinda looked like honey in the light. He was a little over 5ft 11in. He was in his late twenties. He handed Jason the files. “That’s everything on Amber's family. Every hint that she was possibly abused in any way is in there. Every anonymous call and decadent neighbor made to get them checked out is also provided.”

     “Thanks, Johnny,” Jason spoke as he took the file from his hand and glance at the contents. “I heard you got a promotion, you definitely deserve that. So what will your passion be now?”

     “You are looking at Gotham's new detective,” Johnny said point at himself with a large grin.

     “I'm betting David and Ashley are really proud about that,”  Jason said as he closed the file and tucked it under his arm. “How are they any, way?”

     “Yeah they’re really excited for me, they’re doing great. Ashley got some time off from the library and Davide might get a teaching job soon ” Johnny said scaring his hand and gave bashful smile. “Speaking about them, how do you feel about weddings?”

     “Not planning on having one for myself but why are you asking me? Not like me or Phoenix are getting married” Jason said raising an eyebrow under his sunglasses.

     “David proposed to me and Ashley so we’re getting married.” John said grinning, “I was thinking you and Phoenix could come. You could be her plus one, so it all makes sense for you to be there and not allude to being a crime fighter.”

     “I’ll think about it, not promising I’ll come but…” Jason let the sentence fade out.

     “Hey just buy me a cool gift, like a sword from medieval times or something,” Johnny said before checking his watch. “I’ve gotta go, my lunch break is almost over, see you later Hood.”

     “Don’t do anything stupid, or Phoenix will kick your ass,” Jason called after him.

     “Same goes for you,” John said as he walked out of the alley.

     Jason headed back to his apartment to drop off the file, then decide to burn time and go grab groceries. He was running low on everything. He took off his sunglass and shoved them in a pocket in case they're needed later.

    Jason put away all the food then looked at his apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment with one full bath and a half bath in the master. It was an open concept too. The living room had a plain black sofa. It went well with the dark wood and light grey walls. There were two light blue pillows on the couch and a light blue armchair to go with them. Then a small dark wooden coffee table.

     The TV was large and on a dark wooden entertainment center. There was a play station that was newly bought after Phoenix complaint that Jason need to play more game to destress more. She has only been here twice, she doesn't know its exact location. Jason also had Netflix to entertain himself with. There was also a large window letting in a ton of natural sunlight. With a bookshelf on both side of it. Both were dark wood to go with it.

    Then the kitchen was modern themed to it. The cabinet doors were a dark grey with white marble on top of them. A large steel sink. The floors were a white tile. There was an island that helped separate the living room from the kitchen. All steel appliance, but no coffee machine since Jason didn’t drink and neither did Phoenix, they both preferred tea. There was a refrigerator, that was average sized since Jason usually didn't buy a lot of groceries at once. Then there was a black dining room table of average size. Six chair total but Jason usually ate in the living room.

    Jason head to his bedroom and changed into his costume, the sun was about to set but he wants to get to where he was to meet the bat to trade off the files early. He sent a message to Bruce about the meeting as he didn’t want to return to the cave. He climbs out of his window and leap onto the build next door’s fire escape and was on his way.

    Jason stood on an abandoned apartment building that was on the edge of his territory and close to the Bat Cave. Now all he had to do was wait for them to show themselves. He pulled out his phones when it vibrates to see a text from Phoenix that she was on her way to the warehouse. He put back in his pocket and wait for the bats to come out of the shadows.

     Dick, Tim, Cass, Steph, and Damian appeared from the shadows. Lucky bat seemed to realize if he showed up all they do would yell at each other and waste the night. Jason held out both files toward Cass since she was his favorite bat but still tide with Steph. Jason didn't really like the other bat's so it wasn't saying much.

     “Everything you need about Amber’s family is in there if you play it right these ass holes will rot away in prison for the rest of their lives,” Jason said as Cass took the file and looked through it.

    “Bad,” Cass said angrily as she looked through it. Steph was looking over her shoulder and glaring at it.

    “These guys made my dad look like an average parent,” Steph said getting Tim's action and he looked over Cass's shoulder.

    “Yeah, aren’t they just the best kind of people,”  Jason said sarcastically

    “Jason about the kids, I” Dick begin, he was probably trying to make Jason see reason but he wasn’t having it.

    “Nope, we are not talking about this, all we are going to do is disagree and I’ll end up being frustrated and take out my rage by yelling then storming away because you won't listen,” Jason said crossing his arm and glaring. “So unless you have something else to talk about I’m leaving.”

     “Jason, you have to see it form our side, how do we know that them being with you is the best thing for them,” Dick asked.

     “Because,” Jason said but was cut off by a loud beep. Jason pulled out a metal distress beacon. Phoenix was in trouble. Jason turns and starts running as fast as he could. He jumps to the next building and continues to sprint. He ignores the bats calling after him and just focused on getting to her. She was close to the warehouse but not enough that the kids would likely be in danger. Whoever it was must have gotten the jump on her as she was heading toward the warehouse.

     Jason saw her pinned to a brick wall was part of stairway onto the roof of a building. She was hyperventilating and was being pinned to the building by Bruce. She weakly fought back with kicking and clawing the arm the was on her throat keeping her up. His other hand has a fist full of her jacket to take some pressure off her neck.

     “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!” Jason yelled in rage and ran at Bruce. He only felt so angry once, and the pit was involved in the pure rage.


	5. Jason looks after his friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes care of Phoenix and talks to someone about taking care of the bat problem.

   Jason pounced Bruce right in the face knocking him away from Phoenix, he stumbled backward from the blow. He caught her before she hit the ground and held her close. He realized she was having a panic attack as he held her. He lowered her to the ground and held her close. She had tears rolling down her face and had trouble breathing.

 “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn't do anything.” She cried out,” Please let me go.”

  “Shh, it's okay it's me, I’ve got you. Your safe now, he’s not going to hurt you.” Jason said trying to calm her, a flicker of recantation was in her eyes. “Okay, can you mimic my breathing? Okay good deep breath in. And out.”

  Jason tried to get her to call down and get her breathing normally. He didn't notice that the others had arrived.

  “I-I’” she tried to say but was shacking to much to get it out

 “It's okay, shh. We're going to go home, okay. I’m going to pick you up now okay?” Jason asked, to make sure she was okay with it. She gave him a shaky nod. He picked her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hide her face in his neck.

  “Jason waits,” said Bruce.

 “No, I’m not going to fucking wait. Do you realize she was having a panic attack right? She tried to calm herself down as you yelled and held her against the wall and restricted her breathing.” Snarled Jason as he looked over his shoulder, glaring underneath his helmet. “So no I’m not going to wait. If you ever touch her again, I will kill you.”

 “Don’t overreach Todd, we were just-” Damian said crossing his arms but was cut off by Jason.

 “I think I’m reacting properly, did you see how fucking terrified she was? How-” Jason began to rant but was cut off.

  “Can we go, please. I don’t want to be near them.” Phoenix whispers into Jason’s neck causing Jason rage began to die, and his concern to replace it.

 “Yeah, we can go home,” Jason said, his voice softens and calmed. “Once you put Amber’s family in jail, don’t contact me. Stay away from me, my friends, and my kids.”

 Before anyone could talk Jason jumped to the next building. Jason head back to Phoenix apartment, she didn’t say anything on the way. She just held onto him tightly as he hurried to her apartment. He opens the apartment window and let her go so she could climb in, he followed after her.

 “Why don’t you set down, I’ll get you something to drink,” Jason said, she just nodded and climb onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs. Jason grabbed made her some warm green tea. He saw that her neck was starting to bruise.

 “Careful, it’s hot,” Jason warned as he handed her the cup. She nodded and took a sip of the tea.

 “He took me on my way to the warehouse, he just kept asking what was I doing,” Phoenix mumbled as she stared into her teacup. “I was so scared, and I didn’t know how to answered and I couldn't breathe.”

 “It’s okay, your safe,” Jason said hugging her as she cried. Jason knew he couldn't leave her alone so he could go on his patrols. “We’re going to the warehouse, I’m not leaving you alone.”

   Jason packs her a bag with her clothes and a couple of books. Then they were off, Phoenix had the backpack on but Jason gave her a piggyback ride. She wasn’t really heavy.

  She climbs off Jason's back and heads into the warehouse after typing the code. As soon as they walked in they were tackled by the children. Every single one of them seemed to tell something was wrong with Phoenix.

  “Hey give the Lady some space, she had a stressful evening,” Jason said as he helped you to a bunk bed. Jessica, an African American girl, she was going to turn seventeen in a couple of weeks. She was also on the tall side. She grabs the first aid kit and brought and showed it to Jason. Jason shook his head. “We took a look at back at her apartment. I didn't think it was best for her to be left alone. So I’m leaving her here for you guys to look after.”

   “We’ll take care of her, she takes care of us it’s our turn,” Amber said sitting next to Phoenix and hugging her. Phoenix smiles weakly and patted her on the head.

   “Who hurt her?” Asked David, she frowned as she looked at Phoenix neck. It started to turn purple.

   “The Batman,” Jason answered, he didn't see the point in hiding the truth from them.

   “The Batman! Why the hell was he beating on Phoenix for? She the nicest person you’ll ever meet.” Asked Andy as he stands next to Jessica.

   “He wanted to know what I was doing with Jason. What our plains were to do with you kids. He keep asking if me and Hood were planning going to use you. He wants to know if Hood was forcing me to work with him. ” Phoenix answered softly. Her voice sounded weak. She gently places her hand on her neck and felt around. “I may sound off for a couple of days but this isn’t anything serious. It’s just bruised badly.”

   “Maybe we should repay the Bat for those bruises. I’m pretty good at throwing rocks.” David said looking at Jason for permeation.

   “I can grab my bat and mess up the Batmobile,” Jessica suggest to David, she grinned in response and nodded eagerly.

   “Yes! That’ll show him to pick on Phoenix.” David said with a smile.

   Lucky Jason was wearing his helmet or they would see Jason trying not to smile and failing.

   “As much as I would love to see you guys take on Bats, it’s probably not the best plan of action,” Jason told them.

   “Fine, but we’re not going to be nice to them,” said Amber with David nodding in agreement. The other little kids and teenager seemed to be in agreement as well.

   “They just made a mistake, you should just leave them alone,” Phoenix said trying to calm them. “Hoodie, shouldn’t you be off on patrol. Gotham needs you, I’ve got these guys to keep an eye on me.

   “We’ll read her stories like she does for us.” Said a seven-year-old with brown hair and blue eyes. He was small for his age with clothes that hang off his frame. He was the newest resident of the safe house. Only been here for a mouth but much better off then he was before. His name was Michael. Jason and Phoenix agreed he would need glass soon bast from how he squinted when he tried to read.

   “I would love that, why don’t you go pick out a book?” Phoenix said giving him a kind smile. The younger residents hurried off to find a book to read.

   “I’ll back to check up on you guys,” Jason said looking into Phoenix eyes, she smiled back.

   “See you later Hood, don’t do anything stupid.” Said, Jessica, as Jason turned to leave.

   “My family took all the stupid from me. Because there is no other way they could be such idiots on their own without stealing it from someone else.” Jason said as he left he heard Phoenix laugh.

   Jason was harder on the thugs than usual to much rage was inside and he made sure to let it out in small doses. He makes sure an almost rapist isn’t going to be walking anytime soon and walks the teenager that the guy was going to make his victim. He knocked out a thug that was going to beat his daughter because she was leaving. He hands out some cash on him to the less fortunate.

  He makes his way across the roof and see Sarah on the street below him, he makes his way to her using the fire escapes. He jumped in front of her, she smiled as she sees him.

   “Hey Red,” She said as she walked closer to him. She glanced around as if looking for someone. “Did you bring Phoenix?”

   “She resting for now so she won’t be coming around for the night.” He told her so she wouldn’t try looking for her.

   “What? What happened to her,” She asked worry clear on her face.

   “Batman wanted to know what she was doing with me. Don’t worry she fine just a little bruised.” Jason said as he noticed her worry.

   “That bastard,” Sarah said with a glare.” How dare he lay a hand on that sweet girl. Tell her to take good care of her self will ya?’

  “Sure thing, see you tomorrow night,” Jason said before leaving.

  “Watch after your self,” Yelled Sarah as Jason disappear into the shadow.

   Jason walked into his apartment and immediately realized someone was inside. He already knew who it was since he could hear her sipping her tea. He flipped on the lights and sitting in one of his chairs and enjoying tea was Taila.

   “Hello Jason,” She said as she sets her teacup down on the table. “You didn’t call yesterday, so I came to check up on you.”

  “Bruce found out about this kids that night. Then found out about Phoenix and was an asshole. She couldn’t fight back because she was having a panic attack, so even more of a dick because he didn’t let up.” Jason told her, she already knew about it all. She knew about Jason taking care of them better he told her. She gave him more money to properly take care of them. He and Talia got along somewhat. Definitely a lot better than the bats.

  “She couldn’t or wouldn’t? You know just like me that there more to her than meets the eye. Do you not remember when you got the second child, how she took down that bastard with only a knife?” Asked Talia, Jason just sighed in responses.

  Of course, he remembered he was there. After Phoenix started looking after Amber he kept an eye on her. Made sure that she got home safe, it was the least he could do. One night after a week of meeting her was when it happened

  Sounds of yell and children crying were heard by Phoenix first. She ran into the alleyway Jason followed by rooftop and saw David crying as her so-called father yelled at her. She had bruises on her face.

  “You are a god damn boy, and no son of mine will be putting on dresses like some sluts!!” Yelled the man as he raised his fist to beat on the child.

   Jason pulled out his gun but a knife entered the man’s hand. He screamed in pain as he cradled it to his chest. Jason looked to see that Phoenix threw it. A fierce glare was on her face. Jason would never tell anyone ever, but he was slightly frightened of the look on her face.

  “Don’t you dare touch them!’ She yelled as she stormed closer to the man before pulling out another knife from her jacket. “How dare you call yourself a father!! A father does not harm their children!”

  The man pulled a gun that was hidden inside of his clothes and he pointed it at Phoenix but she did not move from her spot in front of David.

  “Get out the way so I killed this freak of nature!” Yelled the man, but she stood tall. As if daring him to shot.

 Jason dropped down behind the man and knocked him out with the but of his gun. The man fell to the ground out cold.

  “Took you long enough, I was wondering if you were going to intervene or not,” Phoenix told him before turning her attention to the child.

   “I know she isn’t normal, but she hasn’t gone and looked throw my shit. So I’m not going to go throw her’s.” Jason said as he grabs himself a beer.

   “You better keep an eye on her,” Taila said taking a sip of her tea.

   “You think she’ll betray me?” Asked Jason.

  “On the contrary, I think she would die for you,” Talia said surprising him. She sighed at his dumbfounded expression “Honestly I didn’t raise you to be so blind. You must get that from Bruce.”

  “What the hell are you talking about?” Asked Jason slowly getting more annoyed

   “She cares about you like you care about her. And don’t bother denying that you care about her.” Taila said as Jason open his mouth to speak. “It has been easing my worries since I know you have some on taking care of you. Still, you're better at then Bruce and his children. They would have died long ago without Alfred.”

  “You got that right,” Jason said. “We would have all starved to death or died from our wounds without him.”

   “I’ll see what I can do to get those bats busy enough to buy you some time. There a mission I can send some assassin to do that wouldn't cause any trouble if the bats get them.” Taili said as she raised from her chair and grabbed her jacket. “It was a pleasure seeing you again, maybe next time I can meet this girl of yours.”

   “Maybe some other time, before you go can I ask you to do something?” Jason said opening the door for her.

  “Depends on what it is?” Taila asked as she raised a neat eyebrow at him.

   “Talk to Damian, maybe take him to lunch and talk about books and animals?” Jason said shocking Taila tho no one buy Jason could tell. “Just because he staying with Bruce doesn’t mean he doesn't want his mother in his life. Bruce shouldn’t keep him away from his mother.”

   “I doubt I’ll be able to talk to him,” Taila said with a steady voice but her eyes were sad. “Our Bruce wouldn’t want me to corrupted him.”

   “Then leave a letter in his room or something with a phone so he can talk to, you.” Jason suggested.

   “That could work,” Taila said before looking at her watch. “Well, I best be off, until next time.”

   “See you,” Jason said as she walks away. “Mom.”

    Taila freezes, Jason would bet if he saw her face you would clearly see shook on it.

    “I’ll see you soon, my son.” She said before walking into an elevator.

   Jason closed the door and head off to bed. His mother wasn’t the women who sold him to the joker. He really had two mom the one who raised him and the one who tried to help him but when she could she still tried.

 

  
  



End file.
